I'll be there for you
by Toasty santa
Summary: NarutoxHinata fic. Summaries will be done by chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the franchise—please support the official release.

 **Summary:** Naruto is being bullied by Kiba, and Hinata comes to help him in more ways than one.

 **Chapter 1:** Healing Wounds

It was a cool Autumn day about half past noon, students at the academy had just been let out for lunch hour and recess. Preteens and children alike could be heard laughing and playing, while others were up to no good.

"Alright cough it up you little loser!" Kiba growled, holding a certain spikey blond child up against a tree.

"No way Kiba! I'm going to kick your butt!" Naruto hollered, finally getting free from Kiba's grip and jumping to the sidewalk next to them.

"Activate: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto attempted to summon two shadow clones to help him fight his wolf-like classmate. Soon a cloud of dust appeared and Kiba showed a face of concern, only to start a laugh of relief. Naruto spawned two lifeless pale clones that couldn't even stand.

"Uh oh…" Naruto sighed while a sweat mark formed as the clones disappeared.

"Well I was just going to take your money and not beat you up, but I guess since you're a tough guy…I'll beat you up _then_ take your money!" Kiba followed with a punch to the face, causing Naruto to fall back. After jumping onto him, Kiba placed his knees on Naruto's chest and continued the assault.

Once he was satisfied, he searched until finding the blond's wallet. This left a defenseless Naruto to only watch as his money was being taken. Before Kiba was finished, his canine-like nose sniffed around Naruto's bag to find the appetizing meal.

"Is this your lunch? Mph—it's ramen! Smells tasty." Kiba licked his lips menacingly.

"Wait that's mi—"Naruto was cut off by Kiba forcing his foot into his neck.

"Ah pipe down! Unless you want another beating, I suggest you scram. I'll beat you up again, _and_ take the coat off your back." At these words Naruto scrambled to get up and began to run in the opposite direction. That is, until a thought struck him.

 _I'm no cowered! He got a lucky shot in—that's all, no one takes my ramen and gets away with it! So, what I can't do shadow clones. Big deal! I don't need them. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I never back down from a fight! I'm gunna be Hokage someday, and a Hokage would never back down and run away!_

Naruto then turned around and ran back toward the wolf boy.

"Oh—so the little squirt wants more huh?! Akamaru, I'm trying to eat so why don't you take this?" A bark of agreement was heard, then Akamaru leaped off of Kiba's head and jump kicked Naruto right in the face, causing Naruto to fall back.

Akamaru sprawled on his chest, clawing Naruto's face in the process. As blood ran down from the stinging cuts, Akamaru began to jump on Naruto's stomach. This continued until Kiba finished Naruto's food.

"Good work Akamaru." Kiba said in a pleased tone, then gestured at his head to which Akamaru jumped back on. "Food was good." Kiba sighed, rubbing his full stomach. "I almost feel guilty taking your jacket." He unzipped the coat and took it from Naruto, who at this point was lying there in defeat.

Naruto decided it was no use. _He has me. I guess there is nothing I can do now except cause myself more pain._

"Good cooperation! I thought you'd put up another fight, but I guess you aren't so stupid as I thought. Although…I guess I better make sure." Kiba laughed, pulling rope out of his bag, then he picked Naruto up like a rag doll. The blond started to kick and scream in response.

"Let me down kiba!" Ignoring Naruto, Kiba smirked and slammed him against the nearby tree. Naruto tried to get away with all his strength, but Kiba was too strong. Kiba then bound Naruto's hands. The blond managed to scratch him enough to draw blood, but that was met with a firm slug. Too weak from hunger, Naruto gave in again. After wrapping the rope around Naruto and the tree, the brunette tied the ends into a knot.

"There, that oughtta hold you! Don't worry—if Iruka Sensei asks, I'll say you were tied up." Kiba laughed at his own joke and was accompanied by Akamaru giving a pleased woof.

"Let's go Akamaru! You did good boy, I'll share some of my lunch with you. Who's a good boy?" Kiba and his dog conversed as he walked away, leaving a rejuvenated Naruto kicking and screaming.

"Kiba, you can't just leave me here! C'mon! You ate my Ramen, and I'm starving! Just wait tell I get out you'll be…." Naruto stopped his rambling once he realized Kiba was long gone.

Naruto continued struggling to get out, biting and scratching for several minutes before giving up. Just as all hope seemed lost, Sakura walked by with a book and hot tea raised to her lips.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed. Sakura hadn't noticed him before due to being absorbed in her literature, but now focused her attention on Naruto.

"Could you help me out?! I'm stuck!" Naruto proved this by flailing around.

"Oh yeah, sure I can help you." she nodded her head and walked over to the tree.

 _Oh man! She's going to help me—maybe she does care. Wait, no, I'm getting a head of myself. Anyone would do this, right? I mean I would, but if I didn't like the person I wouldn't…Maybe she doesn't hate me…Oh, if she unties me she'll be touching me! Oh, oh boy she's getting closer._ Naruto's mind spiraled with his thoughts.

She neared him with a concerned face. "Oh, you poor thing." Her sweet voice carried the words to his ears. Naruto had a faint blush rising to his cheeks, and Sakura noticed this. Right when she was close enough to help, she took her hot tea and threw it at his face with laughter.

"Hahahaha what a loser! You should see the look on your face! Hahaha." Sakura was now pointing and laughing while Naruto's expression turned to a hurt look, causing her to mock him more.

"Ha! Maybe your parents will help you—oh wait! You don't have any because not even they wanted to be around you—no one does! Being tied to this tree is probably the best thing for you. Well bye! Have fun dying alone, _loser!_ " Sakura skipped away, leaving an almost tearful Naruto.

It wasn't because he was tied up, or even because he had hot tea on his face. But it was because his heart was broken. Naruto then went into a depressed state.

 _I've never had any friends. Why?! What did I do? is it something about my face? Maybe my personality…but that wouldn't explain why complete strangers hate me. Just someone give me an answer! Why must everyone hate me? Only the Hokage and Iruka Sensei are kind to me, and why just them?! Was Sakura, right? Did my parents abandon me because I was so terrible? Maybe the Hokage lied…maybe they didn't die…maybe they just didn't want me! Yes! That's it…no one wants me! Why would my parents be an exception! And it's gone back as long as I can remember._

 _ **Flashback**_

"Finally! I managed to find 250 yen—that's enough to get ramen. I guess I won't go hungry tonight." A happy young Naruto cheered in delight, then went down from his apartment to a restaurant nearby seeing as it isn't safe to walk the streets after dark. He entered a small store called Foods-R-Us and beelined for the counter. As he walked through the restaurant, customers and waiters gave him glares. However, no one stopped what they were doing to acknowledge him, so Naruto didn't notice their displeased expressions.

"What do you want?!" The waiter at the bar sneered in the blond's direction. Naruto laid his money onto the counter and asked, "What will this buy me?"

"Nothing! Now scram brat before I call the authorities!"

"What?! this won't buy me anything?!" Naruto was shocked.

"Ya! Supply and demand. We are running low on food so things cost more!" He spat at Naruto.

"But I haven't eaten all day! And you're the only open shop that's close enough to my home!" At his size, if you strayed far from home at night you were certain to get robbed. Unfortunately, Naruto had learned this the wrong way.

"Not my problem squirt! If you're hungry go through our trash—that's free!" The waiter said with a chuckle, "Now beat it! Or else I'll throw _you_ out!"

Crying, Naruto walked outside and sat down nearby. His stomach growled in displeasure. Naruto didn't realize what was actually going on—he just thought he didn't have enough money. However, that wouldn't solve his problem. So, he decided to go around the back of the building to the dumpsters and dig through the garbage to find something edible.

Once reaching the back, he noticed propped open door and decided to go steal food. After all, he was starving and the man wasn't nice to him. He sneaked in as silently as he could and found himself gazing at a basket—it held several loaves of bread.

 _Oh boy,_ young Naruto thought, t _hat oughtta feed me for a week!_ Naruto grinned to himself at the satisfaction it would bring him. Just as he grabbed six loaves of the bread, a man called out.

"Hey! that kid's stealing!" Naruto then quickly ran out of the building. Although he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he soon noticed they were catching up.

 _I got it! I'll take a shortcut!_ Naruto ran into an ally only to find out it was a dead end, and when he turned around there they were. The three men laughed, but it was the bar tender spoke first.

"So, kid—which bone should I break first?" Naruto could only screamed as the men approached.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Naruto winced at the thought of what went down after that. _They weren't out of stock, they just didn't want to serve me! If it were one time I'd understand, but it isn't. It's every time!_

 _Why was I ever born? No one likes me—I have no friends and no talent! Sakura's right…I'm just going to die alone..._ At this thought Naruto began to cry bitter tears. With her words echoing around in his head.

 _"Have fun dying alone,_ ** _loser_** _!"_

 **Meanwhile…..**

 _Oh man, lunch is almost over! I had better run if I want to get to class._ Hinata worried while jogging with her textbooks in hand. _I can't afford to be late. I must have a perfect attendance, otherwise Father will kill me!_

 _ **Flashback**_

"We Hyugas have always had perfect records. Hinata, you shall be no different. I demand nothing but perfection even in the small things, such as attendance. You will not miss a day of school or be late for class under any circumstances, am I understood?" Hizashi cold eyes lingered on her small frame.

"Yes! Understood Father!" Hinata said with a bow.

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _I don't even want to think what he would do to me._ Hinata shivered thinking about it. Suddenly she caught sight of spikey blond hair and an orange track suit out of the corner of her eye. As she came to a halt, it registered in her mind.

 _That—that's Naruto sitting under that tree._ She jumped back now, a faint blush growing from thinking of Naruto being so close.

As her eyes lingered on his figure, she realized he wasn't sitting under the tree but was tied up. _I must help him! But then I'll be late and that'll anger Father…._

 _No! This is more important!_ Her worries for the blond moved her forward. As she neared the boy, she saw that Naruto was crying, battered and beaten, and if you sniffed he reeked of tea.

 _Oh wow! What could've happened to him? He looks terrible…I've never seen him cry before, the poor thing._

Naruto didn't notice Hinata come up because he was wallowing in his own sadness. "Na—Naruto? Are—are you okay?" Hinata stuttered as concern filled her heart and warmed her cheeks. He looked up, with a freezing body, tear-filled eyes, dried blood on his face, and an uncountable number of bruises and cuts on his face.

"Why are you here!? To make fun of the loser tied to the tree!?" Naruto shouted with pure anger.

"No of—of course not…I was just walking by a—and I saw you…and thought I'd help y—you." Hinata was frightened at the outburst. She wasn't used to this side of Naruto—he was usually happy and perky, not angry and sad.

"W—what? You mean you actually want to _help_ me?" Naruto sniffed, awe struck.

"Of course…you look miserable." Hinata said as sweetly as she could. As she approached him, she knelt down to untie him. Her blush deepened at the proximity of the boy.

"Here, let's untie your hands f—first." Hinata's face was tomato red at this point and her hands had started shaking.

As she untied the rope around his chest, she almost fainted halfway through. Fortunately for the two of them she straightened herself out.

 _No, Hinata you can't. Naruto is counting on you._ After untying him, she let out a sigh of relief. _I need more strength that was—_ her thoughts were cut off by the blond boy latching himself on to her.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! I'm so glad you came along when you did…I was stuck out here! I can always count on you, Hinata!" Naruto giggled, beaming a huge smile.

 _Maybe I was wrong…maybe there are people who care about me. To think, she stopped what she was doing to help me! No one ever helps me if it isn't convenient. And a beautiful girl like her, too—what luck!_ Naruto thought, forgetting about what had previously happened.

All Hinata could do is think in shock— _Naruto he is hugging me!_ Both then stopped at the sound of the school bell. "Oh no, we're late!" They yelled in unison.

"Well uh…sorry for making you late." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. _Oh great, she probably hates now. Nice going Naruto._ Naruto thought in regret.

"Don't be silly Naruto, how else would you've gotten back to class? Besides, it is a rule of the shinobi to always help a comrade." Hinata nervously twirled her fingers while her blush burned on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah…that makes sense." Naruto looked down. _Oh…Shinobi code, that's right…well maybe that's not it! Yeah, maybe she genuinely doesn't mind me! There's only one way to find out…_

"Well I better go I gu—"

"Wait Hinata!" Naruto stopped her before she could go too far, causing Hinata to turn back to him.

"Why don't we walk back together? I mean, we're already late." Hinata's face reddened at that.

"S–sure" Hinata replied with little more than a mumble. _Naruto wants to walk with me?_ Her face went an even deeper red. _Oh what do I do? What do I say?! Hinata, just play it cool. Just walk—you don't have to talk._

"Great!" Naruto and Hinata began walking back to class. At first it was awkward, but Hinata finally gained enough courage to talk.

"So how di—id you g—get into that predicament?" Hinata said twiddling her fingers again." _What am I saying? Well…I would like to know who did this to Naruto._

 _Wait! What if he doesn't want to talk about it? Oh no, then he'll think I'm inconsiderate! Or maybe he's embarrassed by it, and his feelings might be hurt! Then he won't want to talk to me anymore! Oh, what have I done?_ Hinata's mind raced in fear.

Naruto's face darkened "It was Kiba…I was walking to a bench to eat when he took me by surprise and slammed me against a tree. He wanted my money, but I refused, so he beat me up and took my money." Naruto was almost growling by the end.

"He injured you that bad?" Hinata held her hand to her mouth in shock.

"No…Ya see, he let me go but I decided I wasn't gonna give up that easily, so I ran at him to fight again." Hinata smiled at this. _I always did like his persistence—he never quits._

"But then Akamaru tore me up and clawed my face. Kiba not only mocked me, but took my jacket, then tied me to the tree. It makes me so mad—I wish I could clobber him!" Naruto pounded his fist.

"That is terrible…I always thought Kiba was nice. He's never been mean to me…but wait! He took your jacket? You must be freezing! Here, take my jacket" Hinata started unzipping her jacket, but Naruto stopped her.

"No, keep it on. We're here." Naruto grinned. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome, Naruto." Hinata smiled and closed her eyes.

They walked into the building together, then through the twists and turns until reaching their classroom. The first person to react to their entrance was Kiba with a sly smirk. _Wow, looks like twerp got free! Guess he's stronger than I thought._ Kiba completely ignored the Hyuga girl walking beside the blond. The next reaction was Iruka Sensei.

"Well, well you two sure are late! Wait—Hinata you're never late! I have a feeling Naruto is behind this! Some prank I suppose…Well, Hinata, take your seat—I won't count you as late. As for you, Naruto, it's a week's detention!" Once the words left Iruka's mouth everyone began laughing. Some students even mocked the boy.

"You stink!"

"What a loser!"

"How'd the tea taste?!" Sakura called out, followed with a laugh. Naruto then had eyes of fury.

"I was only late because Kiba beat me up and tied me to a tree!" Naruto furiously pointed at Kiba, making the brunette irritated.

"As if! Don't blame your mistakes on me!"

Iruka grunted in annoyance. "You expect me to believe that? Kiba has had no violations this year. All right Naruto, I've had enough of your shenanigans. I'm failing you for today so get out of my classroom!" He pointed to the open door.

Everyone began to laugh, clap, and cheer. Hinata watched Naruto's face heat up from embarrassment as he hung his head in shame, slowly heading to the door.

 _What was I thinking? No one would believe Kiba did that, and I'm late all the time…I better just go. All I've done is humiliate myself._ Naruto's sadness was written all over his face.

Hinata knew none of this was his fault and in turn felt her stomach churning at the situation. She also didn't believe Iruka Sensei couldn't see the scratch marks that only Kiba was capable of, but that was beside the point.

 _What do I do? Naruto doesn't deserve this, but…if I tell Iruka Sensei what happened I'll be counted late and my Father will kill me! No…I know what I must do._ She then stood up and yelled out.

"Stop!" The whole class stopped laughing, turning their heads in astonishment that Hinata yelled when she barely ever did more than whisper.

"Naruto is innocent! Kiba did tie him up,and I have the rope as evidence." She then pulled it out of her bag and held it for all to see, leaving Kiba feeling shock and anger.

 _Of course, Hinata let him go. I knew the little loser couldn't get out himself. And then he rattled off to her about it, and her empathetic heart couldn't take it. Or maybe he put her up to it. Yeah! That's it, Naruto is getting such a beating after school! Snitches get stiches!_ While Kiba was thinking this Hinata continued her speech.

"He didn't make me late! I was helping him, and he was late because he was stuck there." Hinata realized that all the attention of her classmates were on her and immediately felt her face turning a tomato red.

"Kiba, is this true?!" Iruka demanded of his student.

"No, I mean well a….yes…. It is" Kiba frowned in defeat.

"Kiba, I'll speak with you after class. And I guess I owe you an apology, Naruto." At these words Naruto fist pumped and ran back to his assigned seat next to Sakura. Sakura in return stuck her tongue at Naruto.

The rest of the lesson went like normal—Iruka explained the final exam coming up while students chose to ignore him. Kiba sat silently, Naruto goofed off but Iruka sensei didn't notice, and Hinata daydreamed about Naruto.

"Students, I repeat—the final exam is in two weeks. You have the next two weeks off to practice the transformation jutsu so I suggest you use your time wisely!" Iruka eyed Naruto who was making a paper air plane. He sheepishly tucked it away into his pocket.

"Class dismissed. Kiba, stay after class." Naruto ran out of the classroom and was the first out, Hinata meanwhile took her time. And decided to stop by Kiba before she left.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry. It really wasn't my intention of getting you in trouble." Hinata looked down, not wanting to see his face.

"Eh, don't worry, I know Naruto put you up to it. You would've done it for anyone. But as for Naruto—oooh he won't be walk again." Kiba rubbed his fist in his hand while he talked.

"No, kiba…." Hinata shook her head, partly from her rattled nerves.

"What do you mean?" Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's my fault, so don't beat up Naruto. Take it out on me." Hinata braced herself.

"Hinata, listen….I don't have an issue with you, but I do have an issue with Naruto. He squealed, and you know what we do with squealers!"

"I just don't think you should…I mean, don't you feel bad for him?" Hinata's nervousness lessened.

"No! Of course not! Besides, why do you care? Do you have a crush on him?" Kiba said sarcastically. Unfortunately, he had hit the nail on the head, causing the girl's cheeks to immediately become bright red.

"Don't be ridiculous…I mean he is cute—WAIT! I meant cut! His face is—"She was cut off by Iruka Sensei.

"Hinata, you should run along. I need to talk to Kiba." Hinata's face had—if possible—gotten redder from the slip up, not to mention the sweat forming on her brow from it as well.

"Yes, Iruka sensei!" She bowed then ran out of the room. After exiting she found herself outside a minute later. Once feeling the cool breeze on her skin, she dashed toward a nearby tree to catch her breath and force her cheeks to stop flaming.

 _That was so close…I need to do a better job of—_

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata's head whipped up fast and she looked around to pinpoint where the voice came from. Then she saw who was calling her—Naruto Uzumaki was across the street running toward her.

"Hey Hinata, I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me. No one's ever done that for me! You don't know how much that means to me."

"Y-you're welcome." Hinata became extremely nervous, and hid her still red face. Naruto noticed her reaction and felt a pang hit his chest.

"Never mind…" He frowned and started to walk away from her. _I'm such an idiot. I thought I had a friend but she's embarrassed to be seen with me! Obviously I'm nothing special—she would've helped anyone._ Naruto sighed to himself. _I better go home and practice for the stupid exam._

"Naruto, what is the matter?!" Hinata questioned, worry sweeping gracefully across her face.

"I know you're just being nice. You're embarrassed to be seen with me, aren't you?" Naruto wasn't looking at her to notice the shock that was in her eyes.

"No, Naruto that's ridiculous. I enjoy being around you." The words barely left her mouth.

"Then why do you blush and get all shy and quiet whenever I'm around?" When Naruto said this Hinata's heart jumped in her chest.

 _Oh no! What am I going to say?…If I tell him the truth he will most likely reject me! He likes Sakura after all. And if I don't, I'll hurt his feelings._

Naruto gave her a suspicious look. "Because, uhm, well you see…uh, I like this guy and…I'm afraid if he sees me with another guy he'll think I don't like him."

 _Oh man, Naruto will never belief that poor excuse. What do I do? I could faint…no that would cause a scene. Oh, I'll Have to tell him! I'm not sure if I can…_

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! that makes sense." Naruto chuckled and Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Right! S _he's not ashamed to be seen with me, she's just awkward with her crush._

A wave of relief came over Hinata only to be taken away at his next words. "So who is he?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Uh!" Hinata squeaked. "Naruto, you don't ask questions like that!"

"It's not Kiba is it?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you assumed he didn't tie me to the tree. I don't know, I guess I figured if someone assumes the best in someone else they must like them, like Sakura does with Sasuke." Naruto shivered a little bit at the thought of Sakura and Sasuke.

"That makes sense. Uhm, are you sure you don't want my coat?" Hinata quickly changed the subject.

"Nah, and you probably need it more than I do anyways." Hinata smiled to herself. _He does care!_

"Anyway, I'm so happy you don't like that Kiba. You can do a lot better! He's so stupid, that dog on his head might be smarter than him. I mean, it sits on his head so maybe that dog is his brain. I'm so happy he got in trouble. I bet Iruka Sensei threw the book at him! Man, I hope he gets like suspended or something because then he'd have to stay at the academy. It would serve him right!"

"Uhm, Naruto, behind you…." Hinata's eyes widened at the shadow behind the blond.

"Well, my punishment was just a warning. But hey, at least we can get some training, right old buddy?" Kiba cracked his knuckles.

"H-hey there, Kiba I—"Naruto was cut off by getting the wind knocked out of him.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Author notes:**_

 _1\. Some people might wonder why Kiba is bullying Naruto. Well, to avoid any questions, in certain episodes you can note that Kiba doesn't like Naruto._

 _2\. I'm aware the story is a little fast paced. I get it. However it's my style to write things a little faster._

 _3\. Yes, I do use lines from NarutoxHinata moments from the show. You might say this makes me unoriginal, but I did it for all you NaruHina fans to see if you could spot them._

 _4\. If you are here and you're a Sakura fan, I'd leave. If you thought I mistreated Sakura here just wait. The bashing will get worse, so if you are a fan of Sakura this isn't for you._

 _5\. This is my first time writing a HinataxNaruto story. Any constructive criticism is good. I welcome grammar corrections, but please, could you offer advice on other things like character development? Also what are your thoughts on length? Is this chapter too short or too long? I'd greatly appreciate your input._

 _6\. You guys may think I'm jumping into romance too quick. However, you must remember Naruto is only latching on to her as a friend, not love interest. (Not yet at least) Also, this chapter might seem useless compared to the actual story (because little sneak peek things pick up next chapter). However, remember this chapter because it is important._

 _7\. Remember to give this story a favorite, follow, and review. I'm not sure when I'll create the next chapter—probably this weekend or next week._

 _8\. And I'll see you all soon._

 _Also, thanks to Princess Muffinhead for proofing this chapter! Go check out her Naruto fanfics._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Teams assemble!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please support the official release**

* * *

"H-hey there, Kiba. I—I—" Naruto was cut off by getting the wind knocked out of him, followed by a punch to the face.

"So you think it's okay to snitch!?" Kiba growled out while throwing Naruto to the ground.

"I—I didn't snitch! Hinata did it on her ow—" Again, Naruto was cut off. Only this time it was by a firm kick to the stomach.

"You're gonna keep stickin' with that story? Well then, I guess I'll have to beat the truth outta you. Akamaru—stick!" Akamaru obeyed his owner by jumping up and grabbing a stick from the tree they were under.

"Good boy!" Kiba scratched the dog's ear affectionately. "This will hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt me, you little freak!" Kiba's tone was that of a scolding parent as he began beating Naruto with the stick.

"Just you wait I'll—Argggggg!"Naruto screamed because the stick had plunged into his side.

"You'll what!? _Bravado_ me some more? Face it, you snitched and now you're gonna pay for it!" Naruto looked around for Hinata, but she had disappeared. Naruto's heart fell just a little. _Kiba's right. No one cares! Hinata was just being nice, then when I asked about it she was still just being nice._

 _Man! How do I get outta this? Kiba and Akamaru are too fast for me to outrun, and they obviously can kick my butt. Maybe—_

"Stop! Stop it now!" Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting. _It couldn't be—is that Iruka Sensei!?_ Kiba dropped the stick quickly. O _h boy! Iruka Sensei is going to let him have it! I have to watch!_

"Kiba, your bullying of Naruto has gone on long enough!"

Naruto frowned in confusion. _That can't be Iruka sensei, that's a girl's voice._ Naruto looked up only to be shocked at what he found. _It's Hinata! And her eyes look weird…all veiny and bulgy. Maybe that's how she gets when she's mad._

"Hinata, this is your only warning. Get out or else I'll beat you the way I'm beating Naruto." Kiba had a hint of surprise in his voice. Kiba wasn't prepared for this, and unlike Naruto Kiba knew what the byakugan was. More importantly he knew the power of it.

 _I've heard about that technique before—it'll shut off my Chakra flow. But she might be bluffing. Yeah, cuz she'd never hurt a fly._ So Kiba decided to call her bluff.

"All right, have it your way. Akamaru, sick her!" Akamaru propelled off of Kiba's head, claws outstretched ready to pierce the Hyuga. When the dog got close, however, Hinata striked him swiftly. Akamaru landed on the ground with a whimper.

"Akamaru…" Kiba was astonished. _She is serious. If she took him down that easily I'm a goner. I better give up cuz this isn't worth it._ Kiba began to recoil from his position over Naruto. Meanwhile the blond was also flabbergasted.

 _I never would've guessed Hinata had that kind of strength. Man I don't wanna get on her bad side._ Naruto thought nervously, trying to remember if he had ever made her mad.

"You win all right? Please let us go in peace." Kiba stepped further back away from the scene.

"Ha! Yeah right, Kiba, you're a goner!" Naruto started to taunt him, making Kiba growl. _That little twerp! Why'd Hinata have to step in?_

"Kiba, take Akamaru and leave." Hinata found it hard to be authoritative with her nerves going haywire. _What am I doing!? I hope he listens to me. I'm not sure if I can do that again._

Naruto rambled on longer. "Yeah that's right, keep them in fear! Hinata let them run and hide, but also let them know we are on to them because—"

"Naruto, be quiet." Hinata cut him off with worry in her eyes. _If we antagonize Kiba he may fight me, and I'm not sure if I can handle him._

"R—right Hinata." Naruto said, a sweat mark forming. Hinata signaled Kiba to come forward. He carefully walked over and picked up the injured dog, then ran away as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Uh, Hinata about what I said….Well I mean, I was just talking smack and uh…I'm sorry." Naruto apologized with a bow of his head. Crap, I don't want to get on her bad side. She's scarier than Sakura.

"Oh, no…I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just nervous because I hate fighting…" Hinata looked at her feet, twiddling her fingers. Naruto felt relieved that she wasn't mad at him.

Naruto flattened his hand for support and tried to stand, only to fall back down. A gut wrenching scream escaped his lips.

"Naruto!" Hinata ran to his side and knelt down. "Naruto, are you okay!?" Hinata put her arms underneath his shoulders and struggled to prop him up.

"I'm fine Hinata….just help me up and I'll be fine." Naruto said weakly. With a little help from Naruto, she was able to stand him up enough to let him support himself on a tree. Naruto wasn't fine but he hated showing weakness, so he wouldn't admit to his real pain.

"Why don't you like to fight? You were awesome out there!" Naruto changed the subject with a grin.

"You—you really think so?" A faint blush started to heat the Hyuga's cheeks. Hinata had never received a compliment from anyone when it came to her fighting. "Naruto that's very nice of you to say." Hinata nearly whispered, hiding her smile as she glanced away from the boy.

"Yeah. Say, Hinata, I was wondering—I mean you seem very skilled—would you mind helping me study for the exam?" Naruto became slightly nervous that she'd say no. Besides Iruka Sensei, no one had ever helped him before.

"S—sure." Hinata now had a crimson blush. _Naruto wants to train with me? Oh, what do I do? Should I wear this or something else? Oh, what should I do—it's all so sudden?_ Hinata thoughts quickly went everywhere in a panic.

"Great we can—arggh!" Naruto gasped, then passed out onto the grass.

"Naruto?!" Hinata yelled. _Oh no, oh no, what do I do? Aside from the fact that I am holding Naruto, what happened?! He just fell over! Okay, okay…calm down Hinata, just think about this logically. Who could help? I got it—the medical core! I just need to get someone to help me carry him._

Hinata gingerly set him down, then ran to the medical core. When she got there, she bolted through the lobby flailing her arms. All she could come up with when she got to the front desk was: "Nar—Hurt—Passed out!" leaving a receptionist confused.

"Miss please slow down, I can't understand you." Eventually Hinata did slow down, and after gaining her composer she final explained the situation.

"Naruto Uzumaki passed out at the Academy and needs help." Hinata in one breath. The receptionist scoffed in repose.

"Oh…Yeah, we'll get right on that." The receptionist rolled her eyes. Hinata's temper flared. _This is ridiculous. First Kiba, then all my classmates, and now someone Naruto's never met! What's everyone's issue?_

"You're really not going to help him?!" Hinata gasped. (Which to her was practically a yell.)

"No. We all know that kid and he doesn't have the wealth to pay for our services. Services aren't paid for by the Hokage. You should know that seeing as you're a ninja in training." The receptionist rattled off the information like it was memorized.

 _I can't believe they won't help him. Poor Naruto…I've never had to worry about money. I wonder what he does when he's ill._ Hinata then remembered her Father always gave her money in case of emergency—and this is an emergency.

"How much would it cost for you to send a medical unit and give him a hospital room?" Hinata asked while leaning on the counter.

"10,000 yen. Now can you run along? I've got calls to make." The receptionist was cold.

"Okay, here." Hinata pulled out 10,000 yen from her bag. A sigh escaped the woman's mouth as she took the money.

"All right." The receptionist grumbled, then proceeded to call a medical team to pick Naruto up. Hinata walked away and collapsed in a nearby chair in the lobby. _Naruto will be fine, Hinata. Just calm yourself._

Around twenty-five minutes later the medics came in with Naruto on a stretcher. Hinata immediately stood up and approached the rolling bed. "Is he going to be okay?" Hinata shifted her attention to the medics.

"We don't know yet….We'll have to take him in to see what's wrong. The doctor should come out with a diagnosis soon." The medics continued wheeling the bed behind the doors, leaving Hinata behind. The Hyuga went back to her seat with impatience.

After what felt like forever, a doctor walked out from the double doors. "I presume you are the girlfriend of patient Naruto Uzumaki…?" The doctor read the clipboard out loud.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend….Just a friend." Hinata's cheeks heated up from the thought of dating Naruto.

"Just a friend…" The Doctor mumbled, looking at the amount she paid. _Uh huh, sure._ "Well, from our blood tests he appears to have an infection from wood in his blood system. Any idea how he might have gotten infection?" The doctor seemed cold and uncaring about his patient.

"Yes, he and a friend were fighting with sticks and Naruto received some cuts." Hinata lied nervously.

"Okay. I'm going to give him a prescription. He can stay at his home, but he is to stay in bed and rest. Otherwise, he won't get over this infection." The doctor scribbled on a prescription form then handed Hinata the sliver of paper.

"What about his injures?" Hinata asked as the doctor was turning to leave.

"Oh, he's fine. We gave him some bandages. It was nothing major, he'll just be sore for a few days." He walked away to tend to patients he deemed more worthy of his care.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled to herself.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Where am I?!" Naruto jolted up with a loud yell. He frantically looked around the sterile room until realization struck him. He was in a hospital room. _But how? I can't afford a hospital room. Maybe Iruka Sensei payed for it, or even The Hokage. Ugh, I better hurry and find out._

He tried to get out of bed but felt extremely weak, almost falling over in the process. Thankfully he was able to catch himself. He grabbed his clothing from the chair next to bed and used the wall to balance himself to dress. Once finished he continued using the wall as support to leave the room. He slowly walked through the halls until reaching the double doors to the lobby, and nobody stopped him due to their happiness from him leaving.

When the doors opened Hinata looked up and jumped to her feet at the sight of the blond.

"Naruto!" Hinata was shocked and Naruto was puzzled. _What's she doing here?_ Hinata noticed he was using the wall to support himself and made her way over to lend her own support.

"Thanks, Hinata, but I can walk….Also, uh what are you doing here? "Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Hinata squeaked, taking her hands off him. "Well you see…I just was here to well um, I don't know maybe…" While Hinata was babbling in incoherently, it dawned on Naruto that it cost money to stay in a hospital.

"I just thought I do—"

"Wait—I don't have the money to get treatment!" Naruto yelled, putting his hands on his head. As fast as his worn out body could let him he made his way to the receptionist's desk. "I don't think I can pay for treatment." He felt sick to his stomach from just the idea of the money.

"Don't worry, that girl paid for it." She said, pointing at Hinata. He turned back to her and quickened his pace, feeling better with each step. Thanks to the fox living inside of him, he could heal faster than many. A lot faster.

"Hinata is that true?" Naruto asked solemnly. "Y—yes" Hinata covered her face. _Why is he so serious? Does he think I'm weird or something? Oh I wish he—_ Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto trapping her in a tight hug, causing them to fall to the ground.

"THANKS HINATA! You're a real friend. Not even Iruka's done this for me." Naruto's joy was bubbling up inside him. Hinata was blushing a crimson red, not only because Naruto was hugging her but also because everyone was staring in their direction.

Just then the front doors opened up, revealing a brunette boy with long locks and eyes matching Hinata's. He eyes pierced everyone in the room as he looked for his cousin whom he had to walk home.

"Hinata, where are you? I can sense your chakra. Hina—" Neji eyed the display and immediately got the wrong idea seeing his cousin on the ground with this boy over her. "Fiend!" Neji was at their bodies in a second.

'Huh—ahhh!" Naruto bellowed as he was picked up and thrown against the wall. "How dare you defile lady Hinata!" Neji grimaced, now with his byakugan revealed and taking the eight trigram formation.

"No—no you don't understand!" The blond started to shake.

"Oh really!? Her face says it all! It's red and embarrassed from your attempted rape! You oughtta be castrated!"

 _What's going on?_ Hinata had blacked out from the incident. She looked around only to find her cousin pinning the blond up against the wall. Then it registered— _NEJI'S GOING TO KILL NARUTO!_

"Wait Neji! Stop!" Hinata gasped out with an arm extended.

"What!?" Neji said looking back with a cold stare.

"Naruto didn't do anything wrong. We—we were just hugging."

"And you consented!?" Neji crossed his arms and shook his head. He kept the boy by the collar and carried him as he walked. "You both are coming with me. Lord Hiashi shall decide on a punishment." Neji stated after helping Hinata stand.

"Please, brother!" Hinata pleaded once the words escaped his lips.

"No. I am under strict order, and you know full well you cannot touch a male in a subjective way until marriage! Much less this…..specimen…." Neji almost gagged at the sight of Naruto. Naruto just let the shock wash over him as he processed what was happening.

 ** _The Hyuga mansion_**

"She did _what_ with _who_?" Lord Hiashi gave the two a death glare, leaving Naruto paralyzed in fear. "Neji, you may go. I shall deal with this." Hiashi dismissed the boy. After Neji had shut the door, Hiashi turned his scrunched-up face toward the blond.

"You boy are unworthy of being in my sight, much less touching my daughter. As for you Hinata—how dare you consent, _especially_ to this degenerate. There is only one way you shall be forgiven—you must fight for your honor." Hashi's cold voice seemed to echo on the walls.

"No, Father, anything but that!" Hinata clasped her hands together as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I won't hear it. You must or else you are no longer my daughter."

"What's fighting for your honor…?" Naruto's eyebrows quirked in question.

 _Roughly 25 minutes later…_

 _Oh man, how am I going to fight Hinata!? She's more powerful than **Kiba** and Kiba beat the crap out of me._

Hinata had her Byakugan pulsing and body ready to attack. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I must restore my honor!" Hinata ran at him with all her might.

"AGHHHHHHH" As soon as she touched him, he flinched and was woken up. He sprung up but received a sharp pain to his entire body at the movement. "Aggghhhhh where am I?" Naruto looked around the room in suspicion, but was relieved to find he wasn't dead.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka Sensei was sitting next to his hosptial bed.

"I-iruka Sensei?"

"Naruto, you were just dreaming. Now rest. You sustained a severe infection." Iruka Sensei rubbed his shoulder in a parental way.

Authors note: Yeah, I know I'm probably getting a lot of hate for that. However, this whole story hasn't really been comedic. This was just a bit of comic relief.

"Oh, so _you_ payed for my hospital bill?" Naruto asked, his thoughts still on his dream.

"Well….No, I was just called to check up on you and bring you back to your house later."

"So….who did?" Naruto lay back down on the hard bed.

"I don't know. Whoever did wished to remain anonymous. The hospital called me because apparently whoever did it told them I was your guardian. However, that is the least of your concern…..Naruto, you contracted a serious illness. I know you want to train hard for the exam, but you are going to have to take it easy….. I'm sorry…." As the words left Iruka Sensei's mouth, Naruto's face contorted into the epitome of sadness.

"But…..how will I pass the exam then?"

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Iruka Sensei stood up to leave the room.

"But—but—" Naruto pleaded for mercy.

"Rules are rules Naruto, and I'm sorry, I can't give you any special treatment." Naruto gripped the blanket, looking down.

"Naruto…look, we have to go soon. The doctor said you can rest at your apartment, but how about I buy you ramen?" The word ramen rang in Naruto's ears.

"Why didn't you just say so!? Let's go!" Naruto bolted up as fast as he could, although a second later Iruka had to help him out of the building. A few minutes later they reached Ichiraku's Ramen shop, but they saw someone else eating there. Then Naruto recognized the girl.

"Hey that's Hinata! Hey Hinata!" Hinata was startled and turned her attention from her food to Iruka Sensei and Naruto.

"Oh, h—hi." Hinata replied nervously.

"Hey, mind if we join you!?" Naruto brushed the flaps away and sat down next to her.

"No, I—I don't mind." Hinata now had a blush forming on her cheeks. _Naruto wants to join me….Like a date!? No, don't be silly. It's just a coincidence, we are just friends…_

"Hi Hinata. Why are you eating at this late hour?" Iruka Sensei asked once he walked in.

"W—well I had some things to do today, and I saw this place on my way home."

"Oh that—"

"Iruka! Listen, this is very important! You have to come with me to see the Hokage now!" A shinobi gasped for air as he tugged on Iruka's arm. "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go!" Iruka Sensei disappeared without a trace.

"Wait bu….." Naruto extended his arm but to no avail. The man was already long gone.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata was sad to see him so upset, but secretly happy having Naruto all to herself.

"Well I'd love to join you but….The thing is, I don't have enough money…I guess I'll see ya later." Naruto stood up only to have his stomach growl in hunger.

"Wait…..I could pay for you, Naruto." Hinata said in desperation, not wanting him to leave. Naruto stopped. "You really mean it?" Naruto was surprised.

"Of course. Eat as much as you want." Hinata was a little fearful of what her Father would say when she tells him later that she spent all her money.

"Thanks, Hinata! that's really nice of you." Naruto ordered five bowls. He didn't want to take advantage of Hinata, but he was also still very hungry.

"Wow…what day, you know, Hinata?" Naruto muttered after putting down his second bowl.

"Yes, it has been quite a day." Hinata looked down at her empty bowl feeling sorry for Naruto.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Today wasn't different than usual—I get bullied all the time." Naruto's tone was a serious one. _Well….except for that one part….."Have fun dying alone, loser!"_ Sakura's words still echoed in his head.

"Really? I had no idea Naruto…" Hinata looked up at Naruto. It wasn't exactly true. Hinata watched him so much she knew exactly what he went through.

"Yeah….But it's no big deal." Naruto finished the rest of his ramen quickly. "Well thank you Hinata! I'll pay you back some time." Naruto felt guilty taking advantage of Hinata.

"You don't have to worry about that. Goodnight, Naruto." Hinata bowed then turned around to go home.

"Wait Hinata…."

"Yes?" Hinata looked back at the blonde, curiosity in her eyes.

"Uh, nothing….Goodnight and thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Naruto." Hinata bowed again then continued on her way. _She certainly isn't like the rest of the girls._ Naruto thought while walking to his own apartment.

As the next couple of weeks went by, Hinata couldn't help to feel bad for Naruto. She wanted to help him practice for the exams, however she was put under strict orders to train on her own. Naruto tried training in his apartment alone, but with no success. He would train for an hour or two and then just give out. He was making no progress and it only made him feel worse after he woke from training.

Hinata also trained hard, except her dad was now actively training with punishment. If Hinata did something wrong, Hiashi would smack her across the face and compare her to Neji.

"Neji got this down a year ago."

"It's insulting how a main branch member is lower than the side branch."

At the end of the day, Hiashi just scoffed at her weary body then would ask a servant to carry her to her living space.

Naruto in these weeks forgot about Hinata's kindness and simply assumed she forgot. Then he would go back to only thinking about ramen.

 **Exam day**

All of the students slowly lingered into the Academy, many complaining about how break was over. Naruto came in completely sore and beaten. Kiba happened to come at the same time as Naruto, and a sly smirk came across his face followed by a devious plan.

"Hm, hey there Naruto." Kiba said smoothly.

"Leave me alone Kiba, I'm just trying to get to class." Naruto didn't even take a glance at the boy.

"Oh Naruto, I wouldn't be mean to you. Just chatting up with an old friend of mine." Kiba acted offended, putting his arm around Naruto's neck.

"Get off of me Kiba, what do you want anyways?!" Naruto was getting irritated and shoved the arm off of his shoulders.

"Oh, ya know, I just wanted to know if you could lone me a five." Kiba said with a sly smile.

"Go screw yourself Kiba!" Naruto yelled out in response.

"Just what I was hoping you'd say." KIba grabbed Naruto's collar, ready to attack. Kiba saw the pale black-haired figure out of the corner of his eye and instantly loosened his grip.

"Oh hey Hinata. Ha ha nice day. ha ha…" Kiba laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi Kiba, good morning." Hinata smiled in his direction. Naruto, once noticing the situation, had an evil smile on his face.

"Hey Hinata, just me and Kiba here. Yeah, Kiba, what were you asking me about before?" Hinata gave them a questioning look. Kiba started to feel sweat on his forehead.

"Nothing. Can't I just say hi to my favorite pal?"

"Yeah, didn't you ask if you could borrow some money?" Naruto continued, hoping Hinata would get the idea.

"Yes, I guess I did…." Kiba said nervous at how Hinata would react.

"Uhm, good luck with that I guess…" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then waked on to class.

"Wait, Hi—" Naruto was smothered before he could finish.

"Since she's not around anymore, what was I saying?" Naruto only gulped.

 _Around 10 minutes later….._

Kiba walked in grinning with his hands behind his head. Naruto walked in shortly after with bruises on his face and a black eye. (Kiba didn't want to do too much or else Hinata would figure out.) They both sat down in their seats.

"All right, everyone, settle down!" Iruka instructed as he took the front of the room. "It's time for you take your final exam! I wish you all the best of luck. You can now begin!" Iruka gestured for his students to come forward. The pupils made a single file line with Sakura first so she could impress Sasuke. Naruto somehow ended up right behind her.

Sakura passed with flying colors, then Naruto came up.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto turned into a very beautiful woman, causing Iruka Sensei to receive a nose bleed. The whole class laughed except for the befuddled Hyuga. _Does Naruto like girls that look like that?_ She looked down at her own breasts.

"You idiot!" Iruka Sensei smacked the blond across the face. "You fail again, Naruto." Iruka had a vein about to pop out of his head.

 ** _Fast forward…_**

Authors note:

Look, from now on if there's huge segments that don't change from the original episode I'm just going to do a Fast forward. Because it serves no purpose to the plot and it only evolves around things you already know.

Naruto walked through the door the next day. He frowned at all the girls crowded around Sasuke, jealousy welling up inside him. Hinata blushed as Naruto walked by. _Oh, maybe I'll be on a team with him. Wait, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. After all…..what are the chances of me—_

"Let go of me!" Hinata's thoughts were cut off by several girls trying to tear Naruto apart. Right when Naruto was about to get ripped to shreds Iruka Sensei broke it up.

"All right settle down! Now down to business. We will be assigning teams today!" Hinata's heart was racing and all she could think about was being on Naruto's team. Then her train of thought was broken by hearing the first team announcement.

"Team seven—Naruto" t _his is it_ "Sasuke and Sakura." Hinata felt her world fall apart. _I'll never see Naruto now. Oh why… I never even got to confess my feelings and now…. I won't ever get to see him. Especially since he'll be with Sakura. What if she falls in love with him? Then they'd get married and have kids and I am forced to just sit there and watch! Face it, Hinata…..you lost him. You should've acted sooner….._ Hinata thought sulking.

"Wait! Team seven has a mix up…Hinata, you take Sakura's place. Sorry for the confusion." Iruka Sensei reread the clipboard. "Hinata! Did you hear me?!" Iruka Sensei asked, seeing Hinata still hanging her head.

"I'm sorry! What did you say?"

"I said you will be replacing Sakura on team 7." Hinata expression swiftly changed to a happy one. _Oh my gosh! I'm on Naruto's team. This is the best day ever! I've never even sat next to him and now I'm on a team with him!_ Hinata giggled to herself.

 _Hinata sure seems happy to be with **my** Sasuke!_ Sakura gave Hinata a cold stare. However, Hinata didn't notice because she was too busy thinking about being on a team with Naruto.

A few hours later it was lunch break and many students trickled out of the room. Naruto, though, didn't go out immediately. _Hinata isn't bad or anything….She was very nice to me—even going so far as paying for my dinner—but I just wish I could be on a team with Sakura because now I'll lose her. Wait! Sasuke can't have her either, ha! Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean Hinata isn't all over Sasuke so now he'll have to know how it feels._ Naruto grinned as he stood up and walked outside of the room.

He was instantly met with a loud conversation

"I bet you're really happy to have Sauske all to yourself!" Sakura yelled at Hinata by the entrance.

"No, that's not it at all." Hinata was doing her nervous tick of twirling her fingers together.

"Then why were you so happy when Iruka Sensei switched teams around?!" Sakura pointed an accusatory finger at Hinata.

"I can't tell you why." Hinata's face was getting red as she whispered this phrase.

"Don't try and hide it from me, I can see that blush! if you hope to get close to him, well let me tell you—you've got another thing coming!" Sakura was now yelling and flailing.

"Sasuke! I don't like Sasuke. He's a jer—"Hinata was punched right in the face and because of that she fell back. Naruto watched the display and remembered how Hinata had helped him in a similar situation. _It's time for me to repay the favor._

"Leave her alone!" Naruto growled at Sakura.

"Well if it isn't Naruto. Hey, did you get unstuck from that tree _loser_!" The word "loser" seemed to be in slow motion to the Uzumaki. He immediately reacted.

"Now you listen here, billboard brow! Hinata is a nice caring person and she doesn't deserve your crap!" Naruto and Sakura were at each other's throats.

"An—and I don't have a crush on Sasuke! Why would anyone? He's a self-centered jerk!" Hinata's voice carried louder than usual. So loud that none other than Sasuke heard it. He turned the corner to examine the scene only to find Sakura red in the face with her fists out.

"Oh, now you both are going to get it!" She started to reach out to attack Hinata when a voice stopped her short.

"Sakura, you're so annoying. Even more so than Naruto." Sasuke's uncaring tone hurt the pinkette. Sakura went blue in the face then turned around.

"Oh, Sasuke I was just practicing my Taijutsu with them. Hah, and uh we finished so I'll go now." Sakura lied then sprinted down the hall.

 _Hm….This girl isn't like the rest. She's quiet and not obsessed with me…it should be interesting working with her._ Sauske thought to himself as he walked over to Hinata and to help her up. She grabbed his outstretched hand and stood up on her feet.

Naruto meanwhile was pouting. "Thanks, but we had it under control. We didn't need your help, Sasuke." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Right …you didn't need my help at all…" Sauske said sarcastically.

"Uhm, I almost forgot. Thank you so much—"

Sauske scoffed, "Did you expec—"

"Naruto!" Hinata finished with an embarrassed smile.

"Hehe, it was nothing." _Oh yeah, she's nothing like the rest._ Sasuke grinned to himself as he left them to themselves.

 _The next day…._

Hinata and Sasuke were there first while Naruto was running late again. Hinata had made rice cakes resembling Naruto for breakfast that almost made Sasuke drool. He decided to take some before the blond got there, but received a befuddled look from the Hyuga.

"What are you doing?" She said, observing how many he had taken.

"You made breakfast for all of us, right?" Sasuke didn't show it but he himself was confused at her reaction.

"Save some for Naruto. You took six of the twelve." Hinata said softly.

"Hm." He gave her back two so that each of them would have four.

"Thank you." The words had barely left her lips before Naruto loudly bounded into the room.

"Am I late!?" Naruto frantically looked around.

"No, Sensei hasn't gotten hear yet. I made breakfast if you want some." Hinata gestured at the platter. Naruto picked one up and gave a strange look.

"Why do they look like me." Hinata laughed nervously in response. "Coincidence…"

"Oh, that makes sense." _Idiot… S_ asuke thought with a sigh as Naruto let out a pleased belch. He had eaten six himself, leaving Hinata only two. Not that she minded at all.

"That hit the spot, I only wish there were more." Hinata put her two down and sneakily took the three of Sasuke's.

"What is it Hinata?"

"F—for you." _What am I doing….Naruto will surely suspect something since I took Sauske's…._

"Oh, thanks Hinata!" Naruto thanked her then quickly ate them. Sasuke noticed his missing ones and growled in annoyance.

"Why'd you give them to me If you were just going to take them for the idiot?" _Oh man….No girl has ever rejected Sasuke. They always give him whatever he wants, hehe…_ Naruto thought with a sly grin.

"Well, Sasuke, what can I say—Hinata obviously likes me better than you. Right, Hinata?" Hinata's face went completely red. _He knows! Oh, I shouldn't have done that. I'm over stepping my boundaries! if I treat him better than Sasuke he'll realize! I'll have to think of something fast._

"O—of course not, I see you both as equals…or, uh…. I mean, Sasuke, did you want more?" Hinata was almost shaking.

"Yes, I did…..before you took them!" Yeah, _that's right….But I can't stand Sasuke, always putting Naruto down. Think, Hinata, think!_

"Oh…..Well I just figured….You could afford to eat less…" Sasuke gave her the look of death, and Naruto's laughter spilled over. Hinata, meanwhile, was frozen in embarrassment.

"Haha! Yeah, are you on a sea food diet—you _see_ food and eat it?" Hinata giggled a little at that.

"Shut up you loser!"

"Good one Hinata. Slap it high." She barely touched his held up hand but felt the buzz electrify her body.

"Naruto, that's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I meant we may be doing training today, and we shouldn't eat too much or else we might have a problem training…and you never have that issue." Naruto's cheeks burned from his embarrassment now, and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

Hours later their new Sensei was still missing, so Naruto decided to pull a prank. He put a chalk eraser on top of the door in hopes of it falling and making a mess on the late comer. Sasuke sat silently and Hinata fumbled with a protest.

"Naruto, maybe that's not such a good idea."

"It's what he gets." As these words left his lips the door was yanked open, leaving the eraser to fall on its victim. Hinata was silently writhing from nervousness while Sasuke watched the new scene intently. A loud, hysterical laugh echoed off the walls from the blond.

"Master Ninja? You didn't see that coming. Haha."

 _He fell for that?_ Sasuke thought.

"How can I put this…my first impression of this group—you're a bunch of idiots." A minute later they were grouped on a roof top.

"So why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Kakashi asked, stretching his hands out. "I'll begin. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes I don't care sharing, my future dreams—I don't care sharing that with you either, and as for my hobbies I have many." Kakashi was relaxed in an almost odd way. "How about you on the right next."

"Okay! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it! I like instant ramen in a cup, I hate the three minutes you have to wait before pouring the water in, and my dream is to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"All right, next."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. I love cinnamon rolls and butterflies, I dislike failure, and my goal is to reach my clan's expectations for myself."

"Interesting, next." _Better watch out for that one, she can probably use the byakugan._

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things, and dislike many things. My dream isn't a dream because it will be a reality—I will restore my clan by destroying a certain somebody."

A silent moment passed among the group as they sat there, pondering what was shared. Naruto decided to break the silence.

"What missions are we going on anyways?" Naruto was feeling impatient already.

"Well it'll be more of an exercise. A survival one to be exact."

"What! We already did those. As Genin I thought we'd go on adventures!"

"Well it's not an exercise per se. It's a test to decide—hehe…" Kakashi was cut off by his laughter.

"What's so funny and what's the exercise!?"

"I could tell you, but you won't like it…"

"Just tell us!"

"There are twnety-seven Genin but only nine of you will stay. You have at least a 66% chance of failure."

 _Well it won't be me being weeded out, I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!_ Naruto started to worry but gave himself a pep talk.

 _I can't fail…..What will Father say or do?_ Hinata thought, trembling in fear. And Sasuke started to shake ever so slightly himself.

"All right that's all. You are dismissed. Meet me at the training ground outside the village at dawn, and make sure you don't eat breakfast tomorrow or else…you'll puke." Kakashi said before jumping away.

 _The next morning….._

The next day Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke, came the training ground at dawn. Kakashi wasn't there until around 2 hours later, then all of the sudden.

"Good morning." Kakashi said with a wave seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, you're late" Naruto yelled out.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Naruto just growled at this excuse.

"Well anyways, this timer is set for noon." Kakashi said setting the alarm clock.

"Your assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me." Kakashi said dangling the bells.

"If you fail to get them before noon, you will be tide to that poll and will have to watch me eat my lunch." The three young Genin just groaned at this.

"There's only two bells so that way one of you will be disqualified, although there's a chance all of you could be disqualified, you can use any weapon including shiruken if you aren't prepared to kill me then you won't pass."

"But-but Sensei those weapons are dangerous and I wouldn't want to hurt you." Hinata said with her knuckles over mouth.

"Ya Ha! Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser, Haha." Naruto laughed with his hands behind his head.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link they can be easily ignored, lowest scores weakest fighter's, losers." Kakshi said matter of fact.

"When I say start you can begin." Naruto growled then took out a Shiruken and ran at Kakashi with intent to kill. With the word echoing in his heads "Losers"

Before Naruto could hit Kakashi Kakshi took his blade turned Naruto around and held it to Naruto's head.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet, but you ran at me with full intent to kill. So how do I say this… I'm actually starting to like this group. Alright, ready? Begin!" At that they all jumped out., and hid. Sasuke hid in a tree nearby. However, Hinata decided to run far away from the sight and use Byakugan. To map out a strategy.

Naruto decided on a different approach he decided to take Kakashi head on. While Naruto was trying to fight Kakashi Hinata mapped out his weak points. Sasuke took note of this and went over to Hinata to map out a strategy.

"Hinata we have to team up." Sasuke said climbing out of a bush. I'd prefer to do this myself, but….. she does have the Byakugan so she could be of great use to me.

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked in Ernest. I can't just abandon Naruto, but Father! If I don't pass he will certainly disown me, as much as I can't stand Sasuke he may be my only hope, I can't do this alone and Naruto wants to do it alone.

"Kakashies distracted this our only chance besides you wouldn't want to fail your father or your clan." Sasuke said coldly

"You're right….. I guess" Hinata said with some regret.

"You can access the Byakugan and gentle fist, right?" Hinata nodded.

alright so here's what we do." And the both of them conversed in secret.

"You see you don't get it just because you think you get it isn't the same as actually getting it, get it?"

"I say we strike now." Sasuke whispered to Hinata.

"No that's a clone, the real one's over there." Hinata said with her Byakugan out. Then after pointing the clone out, Hinata ran to get in place.

Sasuke then through his Shiruken at the real Kakashi causing Kakashi to take cover and jump down from the tree he was in. Then all of the sudden as he tried to run he fell down, Hinata disguised herself as a stump and hit the Chakra points in the back of his legs. Then Sasuke came and jumped on his back and they both took the bells. Then Kakashi disappeared

"A shadow clone I should've known Hianta plan B!" To which case Sasuke took a Shiruken out and stabbed Hinata.

What are those two thinking! Kakshie thought staring in shock That is no shadow clone or substitution.

"I won't fall for that trap again." Naruto said jumping down only to have another rope, hoist him up.

This could be a trap though….. Hinata then began crying, as she sat their desperately. trying to get the shiruken out.

"You are useless to me you should've seen that's a shadow clone!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't see he's jonin." Hinata said weakly. Kakashi just stared on. He has no team work! No shinobi would ever sacrifice a member without their consent for the sake of the mission, comrades come fir-" Kakashi then felt part of his body go limp. as he fell out of the tree. Only to have Sasuke and Hinata stand over him and reach for the bells.

"Good work! Everything went according to plan." Sasuke said dangling the bell in front of Kakashi.

"I don't get it but she and I and. You guys are Genin you can't do that complex of Gen jutsu." Kakashi said aghast.

"Well Kakashi, you see we knew we couldn't sneak up on you, you never let your guard down, which is, the Hinata you saw, was a substitution jutsu" Sasuke said pointing toured the log with a Shiruken in it. "meanwhile Hinata came over here while, you were presumably distracted with the display and used Gentlefist when you were off guard."

"I'm impressed, I've never had a group work together so well… you both pass" After they won Kakashi took Naruto and tied him to a stump as they all ate.

"Well, I'm glad we'll be a team of 2 won't have to deal with a loser like you." Sasuke laughed.

"Naruto your issue is you fell for obvious traps how can you expect to be a Genin when you fall for traps they taught you at the Academy?" Naruto sat at the stump almost to tears. Well…. I guess I'm going back to the Academy I'll never be respected I guess Kakashi was right…. I'm the weak link.

Meanwhile Hinata wasn't eating she was just poking at her food Naruto….. you try so hard, all you ever wanted was respect…. That isn't so much to ask, Naruto you will be Hokage someday I just know it, I don't care what happens to me Naruto deserves this….. I was born with these gifts I don't deserve it had I been born in a weaker family I would've never passed. It's not fair! Hinata thought with a long face.

"Is that it you two? "These two don't understand one thing about team work, they need to realize you don't always get to work with the greatest Ninja sometimes, you have a bad squad and you can't abandon them. Yeah…. They definitely aren't ready. They'll be excellent Genin but they need to learn not work with part of the team but the whole team.

"Well you two f-"

"Wait no Sensei!" Kakashi was cut off and a little shocked she was yelling.

"I want to give my bell to Naruto fail me instead." Kakashi couldn't believe his hears.

"Is that really such a good idea, look at him stupid no skill why would you take his place? Besides you're a Hyuga what would your father say?" Kakshi said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"I'll deal with my father because-because Naruto will be Hoakge someday, he works hard and never gives up, he deserves this more than me I'm not going anywhere. "everyone looked shocked at this. What is she doing I'd a thousand times much rather have Hinata on my team than Naruto. Sasuke thought in anger.

Hinata really wants to help me? She-she actually believes in me, no one has ever believed in me.I can't believe this, no one has ever said anything so kind…. And she would be willing to go back to the Academy just for me? I can't allow her to go through with this, my dreams can wait, besides her clan would disown her and I can't treat someone who's been so kind to me like that. Naruto thought with a mix of happiness and regret.

Wow, this one is something else those are some serious team work skills, this team just keeps surprising me. Kakashi thought with his hand on his chin.

"Well if that's what you want you-"Kakashi was cut off once more.

"No Hinata you can't! You can't give me the bell what will you do? How will you face your Father? You need to keep it As Kakashi said I'm just the weak link I don't deserve to be saved."

"No Naruto, I know you will be Hokage no one has ever helped you in life, and I will be the first to help you along the way."

"Will you shut up Hinata! I don't want him on my team, he's a loser he isn't going anywhere! I'd much rather have you on my team just stop worrying about him he's going to die alo-" Sasuke was interrupted by a slap to the face by hit me she actually hit me, I know she didn't have a crush on me…. But no girl has ever slapped me before. His shock soon turned to anger.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke I didn't, mean it." Hinata said with a blush. Sasuke just looked up.

"You dirty whore!" Sasuke ran at Hinata before being stopped by Kakashi.

"W-what?" Sauske asked in shock.

"That is enough! Now Hinata am I failing you or Naruto?"

"Fail me!" Hinata and Naruto said at the same time.

"I see no consensus, well then you fail!" Kakashi said taking Sasuke's bell.

"Obviously you lack the team work necessary to be on a team, Hinata and Naruto you may leave, meet me at the bridge 8 A.M tomorrow, as for you Sasuke I have a makeup test for you."

Kakashi then untied Naruto and Hinata and Naruto, both then walked away from the training ground.

"Hinata did you mean what you said?"

"Y-yes Naruto every word."

"No one has ever believed in me before….. but you do, why?"

"what! Well uh because you see. I, well you see I see you're potential." Hinata said going red in the face."

"Oh, that makes sense…." What's this feeling I feel around Hinata I just want to spend time with her. Is this what it feels like when someone cares about you? Maybe I should get to know her better.

"Hey Hinata, do you wanna go on a date." Hinata's face went completely red on a date? That was too much for her she passed out.

"Hinata, Hinata wake up!"

To be continued…..

 _Finally done I know! long wait unfortunately next chapter will take long as well. School has started._

 _I have the plot of the story written out, but if you offer a good suggestion, I may differ so please remember to comment!_

 _Remember to like and follow and I'll see you next time!_

 ** _Special thanks to Princess Muffinhead for editing! Check her page out for more great Naruhina stories!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First mission!**

"Hinata, Hinata wake up!" Naruto yelled shaking Hinata. _She's out cold…. Guess the training was too hard for her._ Naruto thought puzzled _Well, I should probably tell Kakashi Sensei._ With that thought Naruto immediately took off to his mysterious Sensei.

As Naruto approached the training ground he could hear his comrade screaming in pain, finding this odd Naruto decided to get closer but take cover as to not disturb the unfolding situation.

"So, I hope you now realize why team work is necessary unless you want to take another trip to my special little place." Kakashi said this coldly showing no emotion with an odd red eye out. Sasuke meanwhile was on the floor staring at the ground writhing in fear. _Wow! Sasuke seems to be in a lot of pain, I wonder what he did also what's with that eye its red and twisted._ Naruto thought puzzled.

"Any reason you came back?' Naruto then suddenly heard a voice behind him and he jumped.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed quickly looking back.

"Oh! Kakashi Sensei don't sneak up on like that….." Naruto gasped still out of breath.

"Why exactly did you come back?" Kakashi said emotionless with his hands in his pockets.

"Well erm…. You see Hinata passed out….. and I was wondering if you could help also what's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto said acting extremely nervous.

"Passed out you say hm... sure I can help I just finished up with Sasuke me and him or much rather (he took a little trip) to learn the benefits of team work."

"Where'd you take him."

"Oh, nowhere that concerns you." Kakashi said placing his headband back over his deformed eye. Naruto was about to speak again, but kaakshi spoke before him.

"that's enough questions for today, didn't you say Hinata needs help?" Naruto nodded and Naruto lead the way to Hinata's location, when Kakashi got there he bent down and felt her forehead.

"Yup she is out cold don't worry about her Naruto I'll take her back to her home you can run along."

"Wait Kakashi." Kakashi looked back with his lifeless gaze

"B-be carefully."

"Don't worry Naruto she'll be okay, it is good you show such concern for your team mate." As Kakashi jumped away Naruto had a smile painted on his face.

 _She really does care about me it has been a while since I felt this way._

 _ **Flashback:**_

"I think that's enough boys." The bartender said rubbing his blistered knuckles as Naruto laid on the wet ground in pain. With cuts bruises and every form of injury imaginable. The next older Waiter who was slightly shorter and slightly overweight man spoke up.

"That'll teach you to steal from us brat I guess we'll just leave you now." The waiter said with a smirk.

"Wait… it is our dinner break, and we can't sell food that have had his filthy hands on it let's eat the food right in front of the brat." The bartender said with a devilish grin, all of the other waiters agreed and began eating and smacking their lips.

"So good!"

"Nothing beats fresh bread." Naruto just lie there restraining tears tell one of them spoke up.

"We best get back to the shop." They all nodded picked up their things and left Naruto lying on the floor beaten and cold. Naruto no longer possessing strength or will to get up dozed off but was later awoken by a masked face.

"Here take this." Naruto saw the figure who was thin and wore a black cloak, he felt himself propped up and some food was placed in front of him, and the figure was tending to his wounds.

"Thank you! who are you?" Naruto said with gratitude. he replied in a laid-back voice.

"I'm nobody important but you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, I must go now." The figure said before getting up and leaving, Naruto yelled after him.

"Wait who-" Naruto realized he was long gone, Naruto ate the food then continued home, wondering who he was until the memory faded from his mind.

 _ **End flashback**_

 _I still wonder who that was, oh well I guess it doesn't matter. What does matter is I know someone who cares about me._ Naruto thought walking back to his house, he needed sleep for his first mission tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile**

She couldn't keep up with your training!? Disgraceful us Hyugas bla la bla. Kakashi was trying to explain to lord Hiashi why she passed out instead he had to listen to premade assumptions.

"Is there hope Kakashi!?" Hiashi pleaded.

"Well Sir actually quite the contrary she did exceptionally well she's amongst the three students to pass my test, Hiashi smiled for half a second then resumed his glare.

"I see… that'll be all I'll take her to her chamber." Hiashi said emotionless taking Hinata, Hinata remained unconscious until the next morning.

Sasuke after writhing in fear for many hours picked himself up and went home, dreading facing Kakashi again.

 **The next day**

Naruto, got up especially early being excited for his first mission and eager to start it. Hinata over slept, and while she expected grief from her Father, she surprisingly got done All he said was.

"Make me proud today." Hinata was surprised, over sleeping was usually met with consequences, such as at minimum verbal abuse and sometimes physical abuse.

"T-thanks?" Hinata squeaked before bolting out the door. _I guess dad's in a good mood today... that's rare._

Hinata arrived at the destination which was nearly 10 miles, she didn't want to be late on her first mission so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and soon arrived gasping for air.

"I-i'm here." Hinata said with her hands on her knees gasping for air, and was greeted by a friendly face.

"Oh, Hinata you're here! Are you feeling okay?" Naruto said turning his head with a grin, Sasuke had arrived but just stared with a scowl at the water.

"Yeah I'm fine yesterday was just... a blood sugar drop." Hinata said nervous, she was not accustomed to lying and being around Naruto already made her nervous. Luckily Naruto' Naivete held up. However, Sasuke could see through her and still felt ill will toured her from the previous day.

"Hinata you sound kind of nervous." Sasuke said with a grin. They all immediately turned their heads surprised Sasuke was speaking in a social way.

"So Hinata what are you hiding."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata said with her knuckles over her lips. Sasuke took note of her crimson cheeks and took it one step forward.

"Oh Hinata, don't be nervous... don't you think Naruto is cute." Sasuke said with an evil look.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... I mean..." Hinata was then saved by the bell.

"Hey guys." A calm relaxed voice spoke. Immediately the past conversation was dismissed in exchange for frustration at how late Kakashi was. A mix of Where have you been" "How long were we supposed to wait?" "You think I like waiting?!" Kakashi simply answered with.

"I saw a black cat on my way here and had to go the other way." They all just groaned at this poor excuse.

"In any case I have our first mission, it's a C ranked body guard mission." Kakashi said holding up the paper and was immediately swarmed with preteens trying to get a glimpse of it.

"I was also surprised too..." Kakashi said remembering the Hokage's words.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Really sir a C ranked mission? but they are just Genin starting out." Kakashi said bewildered._

 _"Well, you see there is a Hyuga an Uchia and an Uzumaki on your team, also Naruto has the 9 tails within him." The 3rd Hokage said huffing on his pipe._

 _"So…. Why did you stack the teams like that?" Kakashi said waving the assignment paper around._

 _"I thought about putting a different girl on your team. However, Naruto needs as much protection as he can get and what better protection than two of the hidden leaves most powerful clans?"_

 _"So why assign these dangerous missions?"_

 _"It's out of my hands the elders wanted him since he's a Jinchuriki to get experience in harsh missions from the get go, since he will be receiving only our most challenging missions in the future, therefore we want some security since he is a target that other countries want, they wanted me to assign an A ranked mission, but I managed to convince them to do a C ranked mission, do you understand your responsibility's? "_

 _"Sir!" Kakashi said before disappearing._

 _ **End flashback**_

"Well, anyways we better get started we meet the customer at the gate." At that they all headed toured the gate, and when they got there they found an old man that was wearing a black sleeveless shirt a straw hat, and was slightly overweight. He had a bottle of hard liquor in his hand and was clearly intoxicated.

"Are you the Ninja escorting me?" He said with a slur.

'Yeah that's us, I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!"

"well unfortunately I do, they send me some brats why not real Ninja?" The old man said stumbling toured the Shinobi.

'These are very powerful Genin and if things do turn out for the worst, I'm here to supervise."

"I see well, let's waste no more time we must get there as quick as possible." At that all three of the Ninja nodded, and they began on their journey.

The journey went very smoothly, the old man was trying to sober up and looked nervous, Naruto just scowling at Sasuke, Sasuke just has his _usual_ look of hate on his face, Kakashi was reading his same dirty novel. and Hinata was day dreaming about Naruto, until Hinata stopped the group.

"Wait." Hinata squeaked as the whole grouped turned to face her, as she had been traveling in the back of the group.

"So, you noticed it too Hinata…" Kakashi said smoothly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking around, Sasuke hated to admit it but even he was confused.

'It's that puddle." Kakashi said pointing at it, immediately Naruto got livid.

"What!? Who cares about a stupid puddle?! We are on a mission not sightseeing!"

"But Naruto you see…" Hinata said blushing.

"see what? Here's what I think of the stupid puddle." Naruto said jumping in the puddle.

'Naruto do-" Kakashi said before being cut off.

"Ouch!" After hearing that come from the puddle Naruto became blue, and ran back and hid behind Kakashi.

"Hi-hinata can you see gh-hosts or something?"

"We aren't ghosts you fool!" The puddle said as two Ninjas appear.

"Get back!" Kakashi said jumping in front.

"It's two on one, and these brats barely qualify as Ninja, you don't stand a chance! Just hand over the old man and we'll leave you and the brat's alone."

"Not a chance." Kakashi said getting his kunai out. _So, there after him are they... interesting_

Then, immediately the Ninja's charged Kakashi and in a flash kakashi, tripped the first one flipped the other one by the arm, and had them both on the ground with a Kunai to each of their kecks

"T-thank you so much Sensei." Hinata gasped.

"Yeah thanks Kakashi but I could've handled it." Naruto pouted, and Sasuke stood there silently.

After bounding their hands, Kakashi then picked up the two Ninja's and tied them to a Nearby tree.

"They are chunin from the hidden mist, there specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the cost." Kakashi said board.

"How did you see through our ambush?" One of the hidden mist chunin demanded.

"well Hinata why don't you explain? How you noticed it?"

"W-well you see... my Father always told me to observe my surroundings, a-and it hasn't rained weeks and somehow... there's a puddle so... I used my Byakugan and saw them... but anyone would have noticed it..."Hinata said red in the face and titling her fingers.

"Wow Hinata that's great!" Naruto shouted with a grin, fist pumping.

"Yes, Hinata very good work, that is chunin level, visual prowess." Kakashi said with a smile, Sasuke just scoffed. However, even he secretly was impressed.

"However, Mr. Tuzuna, care explaining why these Ninja went after you, you ordered standard protection from robbers and highway men, not Ninja's because then that would be the cost of a B rank mission or higher, you apparently had your reasons, but that still is no excuse to lie to us. This is beyond the scope of our mission, we have no more business here." Kakashi said staring down Tazuna.

"B-but Sensei we can't just leave him here..." Hinata said with worried eyes.

"Alright... I guess he did pay, we will give you C ranked support, no more no less. If any Ninja come that's your problem." Kakashi said with a hint of anger, Tuzuna just nodded nervously with sweat running down his face. And the 5 continued until, they arrived at the ocean, and got on a boat and continued through the sea.

 ** _Time warp_**

 _ **For the sake of the length of this chapter, you know how the episode goes, basically Tuzuna guilt's them into helping him.**_

"I want you to take me to my home, and I mean in one piece." Tuzuna said in a somewhat demanding tone.

"Right, Hinata turn on your Byakugan there may be more hidden mist Ninja's following us" Kakashi said in a board tone.

'R-gight, Byakugan!" Hinata said turning on her byakugan. Naruto just stared at her.

"Ahh! sensei something's wrong with Hinata's face! Wait... I know, that disguise won't work on me, Hidden mist Ninja! Hinata's eyes don't bulge like that or... for that matter...at all!"

"Naruto it's just my-" Hinata said before being tackled by Naruto and then pulling his kunai out. But then Kakashi picked him up and through him.

"Naruto! Hinata's eyes do that when she activates her byakugan, you used a Kunai you could've seriously injured her!" Kakashi said in a scolding tone.

"Idiot..." Sasuke said bluntly

"And let's see... She's out cold you knocked her out Naruto." Little did Kakashi know she wasn't knocked unconscious but fainted from Naruto being on top of him.

"Well Naruto since you knocked her out you're going to carry her." Naruto then quickly picked her up, and put her over his shoulder. _Why do I have to be on a team with a such loser, I can't believe he passed and I had to do a horrifying make up test._ Sasuke thought with grimaced expression.

Later down the road, they heard a noise coming from a bush, Naruto through a Kunai at where the noise came from, and found it was a rabbit. Tuzuna then began yelling at Naruto and as the commotion went on, Hinata woke up. Then all the sudden they heard Kakashi yell.

"Get down." As they did a giant executioners blade flew over them.

"Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto guard the fisher man, I'll take him." Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan.

 ** _Time laps_**

"Sorry to put you through all of that, when we get back to my house, you can stay there."

"Well, thanks we better go-" Kakashi then stopped and all the sudden collapsed.

"Kakashi Sensei!" The three children said and ran over to kakashi. Hinata then used her byakugan to check his body.

"He's out cold, it looks like his body is extremely strained."

"How can yo-yo ahhh!"

"Oh-oh Hinata your eyes they-" Naruto then remembered he knocked her out.

"Oh yeah.. your yes do that... I never said it but sorry about earlier."

"Oh, it's okay... lots of people don't know about the byakugan."

"That's not true at all. He's just a moron." Sasuke said with a scoff.

"Who are you calling a moron!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"You, Moron. "

"Who do you think you are, acting like you're better than everyone."

"Guy's... let's remember we are the same team..." They both looked at Hinata as he said that, then faced each other.

"I'm not better than everyone... just you, now help me with Kakashi."

"Why you-"

"Alright that's enough its getting dark soon, so we need to hurry up." Tazuna said slightly nervous.

"Alright fine!" Naruto then got shadow clones to help carry kakashi, and grumble the entire time about how big of a jerk Sasuke is, and something about being Hokage.

They traveled a short distance from there on. Naruto ( his shadow clones) and Sasuke both carried Kakashi, Naruto glared at Sasuke the entire time, Hinata just stood in the back watching Naruto and Tazuna walked next to Hinata and mainly whistled the whole time.

Eventually they came to his house,it was a two story wooden house, smoke could be seen coming out of the chimney., and a wave of a delicious smell came out that was presumably there dinner being made.

Then Tazuna knocked on the door. And they were all greeted by a friendly face of a young woman, who immediately embraced her.

"Oh, dad you came back alive! Who are these four?" She said looking at the shinobi

"I am Hinata Hyuga pleased to meet you." Hinata said with a bow. The other two were far less formal.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" Sasuke just stood there silently.

"We'll all of you come in! you must be exhausted." They all came in, the woman soon got a mat and placed on the floor in a spare in room, and Sasuke and Naruto placed Kakashi under the blankets.

And then they all sat down and ate dinner, Hinata ate very little, however Sasuke and Naruto were competing for who could eat the most. Then they all washed up, and went to bed. Hinata took the small room down stairs, Sasuke and Naruto both took the very large room upstairs.

In the middle of the night around 5 AM, Naruto kicked Sasuke and woke him up, Sasuke just grumbled.

"Idiot." _Why can't he just stay in his own bed, oh well... I guess I did have to use the bathroom anyways._ Sasuke thought then got up, nd went outside to go the river. Since the Nation was impoverished and didn't have indoor plumbing, and has he went out he saw a woman bathing, and immediately hid. _She looks like I've seen her before waiting... that's Hinata!_

Sasuke had noticed her pale eyes, and reasoned only Hyugas have those eyes and no Hyugas would be out here. Hinata had gotten up to bath at this time since she figured no one would be up, and there were no indoor bathing facilities.

 _She always wears that jacket... I never realized she was so beautiful, her body soon slender and tone, and she has such developed hips and breasts it's like she's a full-grown woman._ Sasuke stared at her for a long time until eventually he came to his senses because she was getting out. Sasuke tried to play it cool when she walked around. As she walked around, Sasuke acted like he just got up.

"Eeek" Hinata squeaked startled he was up so early.

"G-good morning Sasuke." Hinata said with a bow.

"Oh-oh! Good morning!" Sasuke said abruptly.

"Hey, Hinata... so we are going to be on a team, I guess we should get along. I'm sorry about the the other day, and what I said." Sasuke said looking down.

"Oh-oh that's alright... is that why weren't talking yesterday? Because you felt that?" Hinata smiling at him.

"What? I mean yup! That's the reason haha..." Sasuke ended with a nervous laugh.

"Well that's great thanks Sasuke! Your apology means a lot I hate conflict I just want us to be a team. Well I'll see you at breakfast." Hinata said happy now walking away. _Maybe I judged him to soon, people can be so different when you get to know, hopefully he apologized to Naruto as well._ Hinata thought. _W_

 _She's so hot, Wait! I can't be in love I have to devote my life to destroying Itachi... welllllllll I mean, what do I do after that. I mean it'll happen at some point... I suppose I'll get married..._ Sasuke had these thoughts for a while, until Naruto walked around, and he saw Sasuke who was blushing and had a dopey smile on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"What-what you want loser?" Sasuke was red in the face and nervous.

"Geese whatever you were thinking about must have been pretty good." Naruto teased

"What I wasn't thinking about anything loser just leave me alone!" Sasuke said before running.

"What's his problem?" Naruto shrugged.

Hinata helped with breakfast, eventually Sasuke came back for breakfast. Then around noon Kakashi finally woke up.

"Oh, you're finally up." Naruto said, followed by Hinata and Naruto.

"I used, my sharinan too much, I'll be out for a week."

"Kakashi Sensei who was that guy, that stepped in?" Naruto said

"Those masks are only worn, by the most elite of Ninja, in this specific case they are supposed to hunt down missing Ninja's such a Zabuza and destroy anything that could be of use to other Ninja." _But now that I think about it, he used throwing needles that couldn't have possibly killed him... What if it was all a trap._

 _"Sensei is everything okay?" Hinata said sounding worried, and Sasuke was sitting next to her. meanwhile Naruto was right beside Kakashi._

 _"No, I think Zabuza might be alive."_

 _"What how!" The three genin said at once._

 _"Simple, if that ANBU, he would've used a kunai or even a type of ninjutsu, needles especially in the neck wouldn't kill anybody, and he has no reason to want a Ninja like that alive." Kakashi explained. The three Genin nodded in understanding._

 _"_ We will likely face him again..." Kakashi said slightly nervous. At this Hinata went blue in the face, Sasuke began to quiver and Naruto started freaking out.

"Calm down... We can defeat him because I'm going to train you." Hinata then spoke up.

"But Sensei... how will training help us beat a Ninja like that" Hinata said then braced, as if expecting to get hit.

"This training is the most important kind of training, we shall begin now and go out to the wilderness, to train for this." Kakashi then got two crutches, and they began into the forest.

 ** _the forest_**

"Alright I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree." After getting some blank stares, Kakashie explained further.

"You see it's for chakra control, the idea, is to get chakra into the souls of your feet then to connect them to the tree so you can walk up it." Kakashi then demonstrated.

"Alright now you try." Sasuke and Naruto both kept trying then (and failing) then all the sudden they heard, in a soft voice.

"D-did I do it right?" Hinata said at the top of the tree.

"Excellent job Hinata!" Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Really?!" Hinata was smiling she had never heard such things from her Father, she only heard. "You can do better."

"Great job Hinata!" Naruto shouted followed by a fist pump causing Hinata to blush.

"Yes Naruto, you want to be Hokage looks like Hinata's more likely to be, also the great Uchia clan, looks like the Hyuga's are greater." Kakashi said in a mocking tone.

"N-no Kakash I'm not that special I'm sure they'll do it even better soon." Hinata said blushing with her knuckles over mouth.

Kakashi just sighed. _Self-confidence is something she desperately needs to learn._

Hinata then got down from the tree, and began watching Naruto and Sasuke, they failed over, and over again. Sasuke eventually gave up on his ability.

 _I need help, but I don't want Hinata to think I'm pathetic, so... Ah I got i!._

"Hey Naruto. over here." Sasuke whispered.

"What is it Sasuke, I got training to do." Naruto said squinting.

"Can you ask Hinata, for help then tell me what she said." Sasuke said with a blush.

"Why can't you just ask yourself." Naruto said in an accusatory tone.

"Because that would be embarrassing... for me"

"And it wouldn't be for me?" Naruto practically yelled causing Sasuke to put his hand over Naruto's mouth."

"Yes, but for me for a different reason."

"Well tell me." Naruto said a little angry.

"No, I... can't."

"Well then I won't help you." Naruto said walking away.

"Wait! Fine I'll tell you, just come here I don't want anyone to know." Naruto then came close.

"I well... I like Hinata..." Sasuke admitted, red in the face.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAH!" Naruto began laughing uncontrollably.

"Big 'ol Sasuke likes little Hinata."

"Quiet loser." Sasuke said man handling Naruto. Hinata was far away, so she was puzzled as to what was going on you. And Kakashi was laughing as well.

"What's so funny Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't understand it."

"Alright, stop making so much noise, she will hear." Sasuke said sitting Naruto down.

"Okay! Okay! "Naruto said then started humming.

"Sasuke and Hinata sitting in a tree, except Sasuke can't climb the tree." Then Sasuke grabbed him and started ringing his neck.

"Okay I'll stop, how long have you liked her."

"This morning..." Sasuke said looking down.

"Why so sudden." Naruto said blinking twice.

"Well I caught her bathing..."

"Wow Sasuke you dirty boy." Sasuke then punched Naruto right in the face.

"I will kill you."

"Fine, fine but was she hot." Sasuke started blushing.

"How hot."

"She looked like a grown woman, without that jacket... she could be a model." _Wow I didn't think Hinata was so hot but wait! She doesn't like Sasuke if anything she likes me! Time to rub it in his face._

It's too bad Sasuke, she doesn't like you."

"Hm?" Sasuke said with eyes of anger.

"Yeah if anything she likes me. You see how she treats me." Naruto said with a grin.

"Please, she just sees you as pathetic and gives you special treatment because she feels bad for you."

"That's not true Sasuke!" Naruto said now livid.

"Fine let's do a little test, we'll pretend like were fighting then go off in separate paths and see who she goes with."

"Alright" Naruto said getting up.

And then, they both walked back out.

"I've had enough of you Sasuke you think you're so cool, well I'm training over her."

"Yeah, like I wanna train with you, I'm going here."

"Hinata come with me." They both said at once, Hinata just stared in confusion. Then Kakashi jumped in.

"Actually, Hinata go out to the bridge and make sure he's safe as for you two stay here I'm going to talk to you." Kakashi then wait tell Hinata was a good distance away and began talking.

"Alright I know you both are fighting over Hinata." Immediately Naruto and Sasuke started talking at once.

'What no, I need to avenge my clan."

"A girl in my apartment I don't like sharing my ramen."

"Guy's as entering as it was I overheard your conversation, you forget I have extra good hearing." Naruto, and Sasuke both then got red in the face. (Especially Sasuke)

"Now listen what you do in your personal lives is your business, but on missions and training don't let feelings especially love get in the way. Am I understood?" Kakashi said staring them down.

"Yes Sir..." They both grumbled.

"Good now you have plenty of training to do, best get back to that." Kakashi said before jumping away.

 _They won't listen to me, it's going to be fun to watch them fight I haven't seen someone in a romantic war since Obito and Rin._ Kakashi thought with glee.

 _To be continued..._

 _Oh, dear who will get Hinata Sasuke or Naruto._

 _Comment who in the review section, and don't forget to like and follow this story. Happy thanksgiving/ Merry Christmas and I'll see you all soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll be there for you Chapter 4: All is fair in love and war**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto please support the official release.

Naruto and Sasuke were still working on chakra control and Hinata went out to the dock to check on Mr. Tuzuna, when she arrived he was working hard on the bridge and didn't appear to notice her presence.

"S-sir." Mr. Tuzuna then turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, you are one of those ninja's what do you want?" He said with a curious face.

"W-well sir I'm here to see if you need any help." Hinata said trying to sound strong.

"Oh! I see, well Hinata I needed a break why don't you help me get supplies for dinner." Hinata nodded, and they both went into town Hinata observed the town, homeless people were everywhere and Hinata almost cried at the sight of all the poor people laying on the streets with hopelessness in their eyes, a look she knew all to well. They then entered the market and Hinata observed the place, _there is more food in my kitchen then this shop._ Hinata thought in sadness.

As she was looking at the food she wanted to buy a man came up behind her seeing her purse decided to steal it but accidentally grabbed her butt. Causing her to turn around.

"Gentle fist!" Hinata said before hitting the man right in the stomach causing him to go flying. _I feel bad for these people, but poverty is no excuse to do that!_ Then they bought the supplies Hinata purposely over payed, and then when they were on the streets someone else came up to Hinata and grabbed her, butt she turned around once more in anger, only for that anger to turn to pity as she saw a small child with his hands out.

"Please…." The child said seeming as though he had no hope of getting money. Hinata's heart broke at this and she gave the child a large sum of money. The child went wide eyed at this.

"Wow! Thank you miss!" The child said before running of as she saw him running she saw 3 men grab the boy and throw him to the ground taking his money as Hinata was about to come to the kids aid she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata don't…. it's not there fault those men have children to feed this is why the bridge needs to be built! To end this suffering!" Hinata looked at him with tear filled eyes and nodded then they went back to Tuzuna's house.

 **Meanwhile….**

Naruto and Sasuke were both hard at work trying to climb the tree using just their chakra, Sasuke and Naruto were just glaring at each other with their faces painted with anger alone with their thoughts as they repeatedly failed.

Naruto: _Sasuke always thinks he's better than me he's not getting Hinata._

Sasuke: _That loser he thinks he's getting Hinata? He couldn't get a prostitute._

Kakashi: _I wonder when the next make out paradise will come out._

It was around one in the afternoon, Hinata came to the training grounds with lunch because she thought they would be hungry and she was hoping to eat with Naruto.

"Guy's, I brought lunch!" Hinata said louder than usual and both Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads and raised to Hinata.

"Oh boy what did you make!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke just sat down saying nothing.

"I made ramen I-" Nauto cut Hinata off.

"Oh boy! I love ramen." Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"I'm glad I wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted it, so I brought some rice as well." Naruto just glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back.

'Well Sasuke probably wouldn't like it, he doesn't like anything!" Naruto said squinting his eyes, Sasuke then forced a smile.

"I love ramen thank you Hinata." Naruto said clasping his hands making Hinata smile warmly.

"I'm glad you- "Hinata was interrupted by Sasuke screaming in pain, ,meanwhile Naruto had already started on his first bowl.

"Oh no my arms hurt from all the training, I don't know how I'll be able to eat this _delicous_ food…." Naruto just glared at Sasuke as Hinata looked at him with sad eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing you must have fallen a lot during your training." Sasuke nodded with a hurt expression. _Sasuke never admits if he's injured he must be really hurt._ Hinata thought with empathy.

"Well I guess I could feed you." Hinata said as Sasuke's face lit up with a slight blush.

"Oh thank! you that would be great!" Hinata nodded and began feeding Sasuke, as Naruto was red with jealousy, then he got a plan.

"Ouch! My arm! I can't finish this." Hinata looked over.

"But Naruto your arm was fine just a minute ago and…. You are holding a bowl of ramen with one arm…." Hinata said with a blush, and Naruto's face also went completely red.

"Oh, never mind then." Naruto mumbled embarrassed, Sasuke smiled a mocking grin at Naruto then turned to a gentle face when Hinata began feeding him. Kakashi was sitting in the tree observe them.

 _Jiraiya would love this!_ Kakashi thought.

Lunch went soon ended with Sasuke feeling and happy and Naruto angry then Naruto got an idea of his own to get Hinata's attention.

"Sasuke come here!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to sigh and come slowly over to Naruto.

"What do you want loser I have training to do." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, nothing just wanted you to check my Kunai I think it has an issue." Naruto said with a grin, as Sasuke took and examined the handle first Naruto then took his hand and through it through the blade of the Kunai then he screamed.

"Ouch! Sasuke why did you do this to me!" Naruto yelled grasping his hand leaving a livid Sasuke and, a confused Hinata who ran over immediately after hearing the scream and Kakashi hobbled over fully knowing what's going on.

"W-what happened Naruto.?!" Hinata said extremely nervous, Kakashi just stared at Naruto, and Sasuke was livid. _That loser! I gotta think fast or else she'll hate me._

"W-well Sasuke was- "Kakashi interrupted him.

"Just practicing and accidently hit Naruto, you can go I'll take it from here." Hinata nodded and Kakashi gave them both a cold glare. "Sasuke I know what you did during lunch, unless you miraculously healed that was staged, and Naruto you stabbed your own hand just to get back at Sasuke?! I told both of you to drop this competition you have left me no choice, I am going to punish both of you." Sasuke and Naruto were horrified at what he was going to do.

"You both will go up to Hinata and tell her what you did, Sasuke you first and Naruto you do it after I wrap your hand, and Sasuke I can hear if you actually told the truth. "Naruto and Sasuke both blushed bright red at this an Naruto protested.

"What if we don't!" Naruto said with a scowl.

"Then I'll drop both of you from the program." Kakashi said cold. They both nodded, and Naruto slowly walked to Hinata.

"Hey-hey Hinata." Sasuke said with a blush.

"Oh, hi Sasuke how's your arms." Hinata said with a warm smile. Sasuke then rubbed the back of his hand nervously.

"A-about that my arms weren't hurt." Sasuke gulped, Hinata just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean." Hianta said with a frown.

"I just wanted you to feed me….." Sasuke said embarrassed.

"W-why?" She said now extremely confused.

"Because I feel like you show Naruto more attention then me, and I wanted you to show me more." Sasuke said red as a tomato and Hinata then gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry we are a team I just think Naruto needs more encouraging I never really thought about how you felt… I guess everyone needs praise." Sasuke blushed seceded and he realized his problem was solved. _Things couldn't have worked out better._

"Well it's okay, I'm just glad we can…. Grow closer as a team." Sasuke said putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder. Naruto watched boiling with anger.

 _He's so full of crap, man I just wish I could-_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"It's your turn now." Naruto nodded embarrassed and slowly walked over.

"H-hinata…." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes?" Hinata said with a warm smile causing Naruto to blush.

"Well I uh you see, stabbedmyownhand." Naruto said so fast it sounded like one word.

"Uh… come again?" Hinata said confused.

"I stabbed my own hand."

"Why?" Hinata said bewildered.

"Because I wanted you to think Sasuke did it, so you'd hate him."

"Why would you want me to hate him? He hasn't been acting mean." Naruto then grinned getting an idea.

"Well at least…. Not to you…..." Naruto said slyly

"He's been mean to you!?" Hinata said covering her mouth in a gasp.

"Welllllllllll not exactly he's just said some stuff about you behind your back." Naruto said with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"L-like what?" Hinata said embarrassed at the thought of him and Naruto talking about her.

"Well just he thinks your hair looks like a mans…. And I shouldn't say that." Hinata then grabbed his arms tell.

"Please tell me!" Hinata said looking sad.

"He thinks your flat, and that everything's been handed to you on a silver platter, and that it's laughable that I'd be nice to you, and that your eyes are weird." Naruto looking her seeing if he took it too far.

"Naruto….." Hinata said looking down.

"Yeah?" Naruto said guilty.

"What did you say?" Hinata said almost in tears. _I bet Naruto was laughing about me as well, I'm not as pretty as Sakura._

 _"_ I said he's stupid if he can't see how beautiful smart and talented you are." Hinata was snow blushing and staring at Naruto _Beautiful!? Naruto thinks I'm Beautiful?!_ Hinata then jumped up and started hugging Naruto. Sasuke just looked up with anger.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Naruto was blushing and just stood still processing what was happening.

"Problem no at all." Naruto said embarrassed, everything was perfect Naruto had Hinata around him, and Sasuke envious of him until… Kakashi interrupted.

"Eh em, Naruto you should really get back to training." Kakashi said blankly.

"Oh, erm right." Naruto said embarrassed. Kakashi escorted Hinata back to the village, as Naruto ran back to the forest only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"You-you jerk!" Sasuke said so angry (since he had heard and watched the whole thing) he could barely speak his long speech of pyrophanite. (That's being censored)

"Well Sasuke I was already gana get her I just nailed it in, but hey at least you get Saku-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke punching him in the gut throwing him down, and then taking out a kunia.

"She's gana hate me now! She wasn't like the rest….. she's she's caring and someone full of love while I'm full of hatred…. She might've helped me to forgive, feeling love has made me for the first time in years forget about my brother and you took it away, well….. now I'm going to kill you, it'll be good practice for when I kill my brother." Sasuke said with an evil grin, holding the blade up to Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke wait I'm sorry I jus-"

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

"Wait Kakashi sensei let's go back I forgot my picnic basket." _I was so excited about hugging Naruto and him calling **ME beautiful** I guess I forgot everything. _

"Oh, okay sure. Oh boy _, those two will probably still be arguing when I get back, Oh well I better stop them, someone could get hurt._

They both turned around, and since they were pretty far it took them a wile to get back, but when they came back they were shocked….. Sasuke was laying his head on Naruto's stomach weeping as his blood was spilling out from his now pale head. Hinata just stood there crying trying to process the scene, but Kakashi ran over picking Sasuke up by the collar.

"Why! Why would you do this! You killed one of your comrades!" Sasuke was crying now, and Kakashi could tell he had awaken his shraringan, then Kakashi had flashbacks of rin, and her death.

"Sasuke Naruto isn't ordinary he has the tailed beast in him, you haven't just killed a team mate, you disrupted the balance of power." Sasuke then drew his Kunai and heald it to his stomach, Kakashi was so sad and angry he hadn't noticed it.

 ** _Naruto mind scape….._**

 **Hello kit.** The nine tails said

'Who is that!?" Naruto said seeing the large red eyes.

 **I'm the nine tails here's the deal you hold me, the Uchiah brat killed you, so I'm brining you back to life….. this time.**

Then Naruto began waking up and saw Sasuke about stab himself, off of impulse Naruto grabbed Sasuke's risk leaving everyone shocked.

Hinata came bolting and hugged Naruto leaving sasuke and Kakashi shocked.

"I can't believe that monster to kill you, I'm so glad you are safe." Sasuke was almost at the point of tears, over hearing her talk about him like that.

 _Must have been the nine tails chakra._ Kakashi thought.

"No, you both have it wrong Sasuke didn't do this." Everyone looked at Naruto confused and Sasuke surprised.

"Everyone bullies me, no one has liked me my entire life it's been like that, because I-I contain the nine tails so-so I _tried_ ending my own life Sasuke actually tried helping me….. and I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's kunai and attempting to stab himself. _Better make it believable besides the 9 tails will save me anyways._

But as he did, his arm went limp and he couldn't use it only to see a angry Hinata with her byakugan out, Naruto was scared, only to be more fearful as Hinata hit him right in the face.

"YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF? I SWEAR I'LL BREAK ALL THE BONES IN YOUR BODY AND LOCK YOU IN A BASEMENT BEFORE I LET YOU THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE!" Hinata said so angry her face was seething, Naruto was actually shaking with fear before forgetting he never committed suicide to defending his position.

"WHAT!? THROW IT AWAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH! NO…. no one does…." Naruto finished somberly almost crying. Everyone sat silently until Hinata started.

"That isn't true Naruto… I've watched you for so long, I know about the time you were torchered in an alley by those men sliding a knife in and out of your intestine, I was the one who called the police to help you, and I know about all the times you had to go out and find food in the woods, because the villagers were overcharging you." Hinata said looking at him sad then continued.

"I've also seen how you work hard for everything you've ever gotten, and how you spend hours training everyday only to stay dead last." Naruto was shocked and stared at her wide eyed.

"W-why would you watch me?" Naruto said confused.

"B-because I love you Naruto with all m-my heart." Hinata said going crimson. Naruto also blushed, _She-she loves me?_ Naruto thought in disbelief doing the only thing he could, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank-thank you so much Hinata you have no idea how much that means to me." Hinata had unfortunately passed out, and Naruto fell asleep holding her in his arms, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke standing there awkward, Sasuke was blushing jealous, and Kakashi was crying.

"That was better than all the make out paradise novels put together." Kakashi said sniffing then looked at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah that's right….. well better luck next." Sasuke just looked at him.

"This is far from over….." Sasuke said clutching his fist, Kakashi just sighed. _Oh, I guess I did finish all the make out paradises I can look at this while I wait for the next one._

 _To be continued….._

 _Sorry for the short chapter, I had to rush it to get it by Christmas, remember to review and to like and follow and I'll see you next time, and merry Christmas._

 _Authors note: Btw there will be Sasuhina romance in later chapters so hold on._


End file.
